


Relieved of Duty

by Belanna



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-02
Updated: 2012-06-02
Packaged: 2017-11-06 14:29:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/419950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Belanna/pseuds/Belanna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Episode addition to Equinox: What would happen if Chakotay did cross that line and took command of Voyager?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Relieved of Duty

Star Trek Voyager belongs to Paramount/CBS  
Thank you to Elorie for being my Beta  
This story is dedicated to Camryn. She requested that I write a story about Equinox, and what would happen if Chakotay did step over "the line" and took charge!  
*****  
Kathryn remained quiet during the briefing, giving her officer the biggest death glare she could have possibly given anyone. They had been fighting, and when it came to Ransom's god awful mistakes, she believed she had done the right thing.

"Dismissed." Chakotay said as he started to take a step forward, but Kathryn's voice echoed across the room.

"Commander," she said, her hands folded across her chest. She waited until they were alone before continuing. "All right, we're going to try it your way, but I want to make one thing clear..." 

"Our first priority is to get Ransom. If there's one thing you've made clear, it's that." Chakotay snapped. 

"We've had our disagreements Chakotay, but you've never openly opposed me." Which was true, he never had. Well except for the whole Borg thing, but that was different. 

"You almost killed that man today," Chakotay reminded her. 

"It was a calculated risk and I took it." 

"It was a bad call." 

Kathryn rolled her eyes. "I'll note your objection in my log." 

"I don't give a damn about your log!" Chakotay yelled. "This isn't about rules and regulations. It's about right and wrong, and I'm warning you, I won't let you cross that line again. 

"Then you leave me no choice. You are hereby relieved of duty until further notice."

Kathryn started to turn, but gasped as Chakotay took her by the forearm. His eyes narrowed as he glared at the Intrepid captain. "No, I believe it is you that's relieved of duty."

"Release me, Commander." Kathryn hissed as Chakotay dragged her out of the briefing room. "Tuvok, take Commander Chakotay to the brig." she demanded trying to release Chakotay grip.

Tuvok raised a brow. "Commander?"

"She's unfit for duty and she is to remain in her quarters until I believe she can command again. Post a five man security detail as well."

Tom and Harry looked at each other as Tuvok made his way over to Kathryn and Chakotay. He gently placed his hand on Kathryn's arm. "If you'll come with me, Captain."

"What?!" Kathryn gasped. "Tuvok, I'm in charge here, not him!"

"I'm sorry, but I believe the Commander is right. You are unfit for duty."

Kathryn opened her mouth but quickly shut it as three Security officers grabbed their phasers. Kathryn turned and looked at Chakotay, sorrow in her eyes. Chakotay didn't buy it and nodded to Tuvok, and then made his way to the Captain's chair. As soon as the doors of the turbolift closed Tom turned and looked at Chakotay.

"Thank goodness, Chakotay. About damn time you took charge, I was afraid she was going to--"

"Save it, Tom. Just set a course for that damn Ankari ship!"

Tom nodded and silently turned in his chair and plotted a course, the bridge becoming deadly quiet.

****

"Sir, we have them on sensors." replied Tuvok as he stood at his console.

"Good, hail them."

"They're not responding."

"Open a channel. This is Commander Chakotay of the Federation Starship Voyager. We mean you no harm, we want to talk to you about the aliens that keep attacking our ship. Can you help us?"

There was no reply.

"I know you're scared, we're all scared, but if you can find the courage to talk to us, maybe we can find away out of this mess."

There was a short pause before a man appeared on the screen.

"You're from Starfleet."

"Yes, we want to talk about your Spirits of good Fortune."

"They're angry."

"Yes, I know they're angry. We want to try to resolve this."

"Equinox did this to them."

"We want to try to fix it," Chakotay said rising from the Captain's chair. "Can you contact them so we may negotiate a peace treaty?"

The alien nodded. "Give me one hour."

Chakotay thought for a moment. "Very well, one hour."

 

***

Chakotay frowned as he looked at the door before him. Kathryn's quarters. He knew if he walked in there, he would most likely have flying objects thrown at him. But he was going to take that chance, he needed to talk to her.

As he stepped in, he saw her immediately. She was on her couch, looking out the window.

"You must have some pretty big balls for you to come in here," her voice full of venom.

"I want to explain myself."

"I think you explained yourself quite well, Commander. Now, get the hell out of my quarters."

"No, I want you to hear me out on this. You almost killed a man today, Kathryn. And your response was you were willing to take that chance. If I knew that you were doing this for Seven, I might ... MIGHT have seen why you were upset. As they say, never cross a mother and her young. But to threaten a man's life for some petty, personal vendetta you have with Ransom is stupid, childish, and uncaptain like."

"I tried to stop him from killing an alien species. He should be the one locked in quarters, not me!"

"Yes, you're right. He deserves to be locked away, but what you did was almost as bad. Noah Lessing is a fellow Starfleet officer who followed orders. How would you like it if someone tried to kill one of our crew members just to prove a point? Harry, B'Elanna, Tuvok, Neelix?"

Kathryn stood from her couch, her hands shaking with anger. "My crew would never allow something like what the Equinox crew did to ever happen."

"They would follow you to the ends of the galaxy, even kill for you. I know I would, because you're our leader and we made a promise six years ago to stay by each other and to get home. When Tuvok crossed the line by stealing technology, oh so many years ago, you punished him, just as you did when B'Elanna, Harry, Tom or I stepped over that line. This time you have crossed that line, and it is my job as your first officer and as your friend to stop you!”

Kathryn was beyond angry. “You have no right, damn it! If we don't stop this, more people are going to die!”

“You are to remain here until I believe you are fit for duty and that you won’t be putting everyone's life at risk for you own revenge against Ransom."

“Damn you!” Kathryn screamed as she walked up to Chakotay. “When this is all over, I am going to have you and Tuvok thrown into the brig for betraying me!”

“It wasn't you that got betrayed!” Chakotay said as he turned, but Kathryn quickly grabbed him by the arm.

Chakotay reacted quickly and grabbed a hold of Kathryn by the upper arms. Their eyes locked for an instant. Spirits she was beautiful when she was pissed off. He wanted to kiss her.

Kathryn gasped as Chakotay forcefully grabbed a hold of her, their eyes locking onto each other. God, he was beautiful when he was pissed. She wanted to kiss him.

Kathryn was the one that decided to do it, and she quickly leaned in and pressed her lips to his. Their first kiss was just as wonderful as she imagined it would be. The kiss became more demanding as Chakotay slammed her up against the bulkhead, their tongues dancing with each other in perfect harmony. Kathryn moaned as she tried to free her hands from Chakotay's grip, but it was no use, her first officer was in charge.

Chakotay broke the kiss, but his release on her didn't budge. “Seducing me won't get your ship back.”

Kathryn's eyes widened. “What? I'm not trying to seduce you," then she thrust herself at him, her thighs rubbing against his.

Chakotay's grip tightened as he lowered his head to her neck, placing soft kisses upon it. Kathryn almost buckled as he kissed her most sensitive spot.

“You really are an enchantress, aren't you? Is that why all the guys go after you?” he whispered.

“Go to hell,” Kathryn moaned as she offered her neck to him.

Chakotay lifted Kathryn up into his arms and headed for her bedroom. But just as he placed her on the bed, Tuvok's voice rang out from Chakotay's Commbadge.

“Tuvok to Chakotay, the Ankari are ready to communicate with the aliens.”

Chakotay sighed as he looked at Kathryn who was already half naked. “Damn it,” he whispered and then hit his badge. “I'm on my way.”

Chakotay looked at the undressed goddess before him, “We'll discuss this later, you will stay here,” he stated and then headed out of her bedroom.

“Wait, what? You can't just leave me like this. Chakotay! CHAKOTAY!” Kathryn yelled as the doors to her quarters opened and closed.

 

***

They looked at the fellow Starfleet officers that stood before them. "The last time we welcomed you aboard you took advantage of our trust. You betrayed this crew. I won't make that mistake again. Noah Lessing, Marla Gilmore, James Morrow, Brian Sofin, Angelo Tassoni, you are hereby stripped of rank. You'll be expected to serve as crewmen on this vessel. Your privileges will be limited and you'll serve under close supervision for as long as I deem fit. This time, you'll have to earn our trust. Dismissed."

Kathryn and Chakotay followed the dismissed Ex Equinox crew out onto the bridge. "Repairs?" Kathryn asked with a smile as Chakotay stepped onto the upper deck.

"Coming along."

"How's the crew?"

"A lot of frayed nerves, but Neelix is organizing a potluck to boost morale."

Kathryn turned and looked at him. "Will I see you there?"

"I'm replicating the salad," he said with a grin.

"I'll bring the croutons." She then lowered her head, "Chakotay, you were right."

"About what?"

"My personal vendetta. I was so mad at Ransom for betraying that uniform, I didn't' realize I was betraying it myself. Thank you for taking command."

Chakotay smiled. "You're welcome."

"Will you look at that," Kathryn said as she walked over and picked up the memorial plate of Voyager. "After all these years, all these battles, the thing's never fallen off before."

Kathryn wiped the smudge and dirt with her sleeve and Chakotay carefully took it from her. "Let's put it up where it belongs."

Kathryn watched as Chakotay hung the plate in it's rightful place. Another thing about the Equinox incident that she had realized when she was sitting in her quarters, was that she was afraid of losing him as a friend. They had been down bumpy roads before, but this one had taken the cake. But there was a blessing to her being relieved of duty, she was able to cross that line she never could cross, a relationship with Chakotay.

She took his hand and looked up at the plate. "Much better, now how about we go finish what you started in my quarters."

“Excuse me, I believe it was you that started it, Captain.” 

Kathryn smiled devilishly as she pushed him towards the turbolift.

~End


End file.
